A method for controlling the drive output of a vehicle is discussed in DE 44 38 714 A1, in which a microcomputer is provided to carry out control functions and monitoring functions. At least two levels independent from one another are thereby established in the microcomputer, a first level carrying out the control function and a second level carrying out the monitoring function.